


Let's make a wish. It might come true

by Vegasliights



Series: Brentrick [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brentrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegasliights/pseuds/Vegasliights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make a wish. It might come true

When he came home and noticed that the other wasn't home, he frowned for a moment. It was already dark outside and Brendon hadn't told him that he was away. Normally he would Patrick about it when he goes somewhere else. Maybe Brendon was still home and just sleeping? But after Patrick had checked the bedroom, he found a little note on the desk that stood beside the bed.

_I'm outside—Brendon_

The blond let out a little sigh before he decided to go outside as well. He kind of knew where Brendon could be. After all they had been at this place pretty often lately. Patrick grabbed a jacked before he went outside. It didn't take him long until he spot the familiar brunette sitting in the grass, looking up at the sky with a little smile at his face.

Patrick carefully sat down beside the brunette. At first Brendon didn't notice the blond until Patrick moved a little closer. The younger male turned his head to the side and smiled at Patrick. "I thought you would stay inside. It's not really warm outside" he chuckled and looked up to the sky again. They watched the stars for a while, until Brendon broke this silence.

"I remember before the band became famous....me and my friends were sitting there and have watched the stars. Who had known that we could get so far....or at least one of us? Man, it always had been my dream to be famous! But I have wished to be famous with them. " he mumbled, not looking away from the stars in the sky. There was something sad in the words he just had said.

"We wanted to stay together forever, like a real band! I remember the night when Pete signed us! We were so happy! Man, we probably had more luck than skill" the brunette chuckled. It was really a great memory. No matter how sad they were, he still liked to remember them. Without those memories he wouldn't be the person he was right now.

Patrick watched Brendon from the side, remembered his own past and how he had met the guys. It had been really funny and until now they still stick together. The Hiatus only made the bond between them all stronger.

But he could understand Brendon. It must be really hurtful. Patrick himself doesn't really know what really happen between him and Ryan and he probably won't ever know it, however he doesn't want to know it. There must be reason why the brunette hasn't told him about it. If he would tell him, then he would. Patrick wouldn't force him to anything anyway.

Brendon let out a little sigh as he leaned back, against the grass now. He closed his eyes and stayed quiet for a moment. "Ya'know...our first concert was really a mess. I remember that we arrived an hour too late and that something didn't work. Ryan was so nervous! I was well.....like always probably" he giggled. The moment when he stood on stage, the lights, the people who looked at him and wanted them to play their song. It was a great feeling and something he would never forget. Sure he had played in front of people pretty often, but it was the first time playing in front of more than thousands of people. It was the first time playing their own song.

The older male laughed a little and leaned back as well. "Our first concert wasn't any better. We didn't even have a band name when we first started. And Pete was a little too......well, he can tell it yourself. However we felt so great. Maybe Pete saw in you and the others us? He sometimes told me that Panic! Reminds them at us. Why he really signs you guys up, he never told me." Patrick frowned for a moment. Pete told him a lot of reasons, but if any of those were ever true, he didn't know it by himself.

Both laid there in silence, watching the stars. The only noises were some cars in the distance. It was almost too quiet for Patrick, however he was too tired to make the first move and maybe Brendon just wanted to lay in silence and relax for a while?

But soon Brendon let out a little chuckle and started to talk again. "Do you remember how we first met? I was so nervous because Pete had told us a lot about you and I really didn't want to fuck up everything for my band. Ryan had warned me on that day not to do something stupid or else he had probably killed me"

Now Patrick started to laugh. He could see the picture in his mind. Brendon totally nervous, standing beside Ryan who wore his eyeliner and really matched Pete. Ryan had been so happy to meet the rest of Fall Out Boy, just like the others, but Brendon seemed to be the only one who just wanted to go home. As soon as Patrick and Brendon were alone, Patrick had tried to tell Brendon that everything was fine and after the younger male had at least calmed down a little, Patrick had showed him everything and had given him some tips for their upcoming tours and shows.

Brendon started to continue talking about it while Patrick moved a little closer to Brendon. Right when the blond wanted to say something the other pointed at the sky. A shooting star. Patrick doesn't really believe in wishing something from a shooting star, but from the look on Brendon's face he could say that Brendon did. He sighed and smiled at the other.

"What did you wish?" Patrick asked curious. Brendon only started to laugh. "I'm not allowed to say this! Or else my wish won't get true!" he answered. Patrick only rolled his eyes playfully. But from what he could say it must be something really good. The way Brendon smiled told him.

He might find it out sooner or later anyway.

"When I was younger, I have always wished something from a shooting star! We always did this, especially when we were on tour! Oh man, that sound so childish" he giggled. "Ryan at first laughed and told me that I was stupid to do stuff like this, but after my first wish came true, he did the same! And at some point all four of us were sitting outside and looking at the sky, waiting for a shooting star to come and make a wish. "

Brendon let out a little yawn. "A long time ago....I have wished to find a person who makes me happy and loves me...someone who wouldn't leave me....and guess what? This wish came true."

Patrick was surprised. He hadn't expected that Brendon would say something like this at all, especially not Brendon, but as soon as those words left Brendon's mouth, Patrick started to smile. It was really adorable how he simply told this, especially since Brendon didn't really seem to be the kind of person who would wish for something like this. Patrick actually expected him to wish for fame, money or whatever else, but not for such things.

Brendon and Patrick lay there longer. The blond carefully took Brendon's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Some time passed by and the older male already sit up, only to see that Brendon had fallen asleep like this. The blond chuckled and looked up to the sky again, seeing another shooting star. He closed his eyes and mumbled something. Brendon really doesn't need to know that he would try it too or else he might tease him about it.

Then he looked back to Brendon, a big smile on his face.

"Sleep well, starchild" 


End file.
